In recent years, transmission/reception of mails, distribution of electronic newspapers, and the like, have been actively carried out using mobile terminals. When certain information is distributed to a mobile terminal of a user, the user is notified about it by an arrival sound or vibration even during the time when the user is enjoying a chat with another person in an actual world or even when the user is in the midst of an important business meeting. The notified user can take out the mobile terminal to check the content of the distributed information.
However, if the user hears an arrival sound in the midst of a conversation with a person and takes out his/her mobile terminal to check the content of the distributed information, such a manner sometimes makes the person uncomfortable. If an arrival sound is emitted during an important meeting, the user needs to take out a mobile terminal in order to check the content of a mail even though the mail is not important, and such labor troubles the user. Although such troublesome labor may be removed by assigning different arrival sounds to different mail senders, such a method is not much effective because it is still necessary to take out the mobile terminal in order to check the content of the information.
One possible method for solving the above problem is to fixedly provide a small display in front of an eye of the user and display information on the small display when a mail, or the like, is arrived. With such a method, the user can confirm information about arrival of a mail without being noticed by other people.
Patent Publication 1 discloses a goggle-type headset which has a small display. Patent Publication 2 discloses a technique of displaying received information on a small display worn by a user.
(Patent Publication 1) Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 10-322624
(Patent Publication 2) Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2001-101096
Problems to be Solved
However, a small display which can be fixedly provided in front of an eye generally has poor display performance, i.e., is not suitable for display of a large amount of information. Furthermore, in the case where a small display is actually used, it is difficult for a user to instantly recognize displayed information because of the nature of human eyes.
An objective of the present invention, which is established in view of the above problems, is to provide received information in such a manner that a user can instantly determine the degree of importance of the received information in a wearable information notifying device including a headset which has a small display that can be provided in front of an eye of a wearer.